Les couleurs de la vie
by Louve26
Summary: Une petite fic en cadeau de Noël pour Dame Benelie qui aime les HarryLuna...


**Voili voilou une petite fic qui fut déposée sous le sapin de Noël de Dame Benelie, avec tout ce qui va avec, les rubans, le papier brillant et les noeuds !!! En espérant que cela vous plaise à vous aussi...**

**Titre : Les couleurs de la vie **

**Pairing : Harry/Luna**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Nombre de mots : 4713**

**

* * *

Blanc **

Je suis amnésique.

Si j'en crois le dictionnaire, l'amnésie est le terme médical qui désigne la perte de la mémoire, due à un traumatisme psychologique extrême ou une lésion cérébrale. Vraisemblablement, je suis dans de sales draps.

Si j'en crois les types en blanc qui s'empressent à mon chevet, tout va bien. Je suis vivant, je suis physiquement indemne et je suis un héros.

Chouette, je me sens mieux brusquement.

Pour la énième fois, je prends le miroir qui traîne sur mon lit et me regarde attentivement. Enfin, je regarde le reflet de ce type que je ne connais pas. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, un visage aux traits réguliers, une cicatrice en forme de zigzag sur le front, un nez droit, une bouche un peu triste, des yeux très verts et des drôles de lunettes rondes. Mes yeux sont étranges. Ils n'expriment rien.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis amnésique. Au moins trois choses que je connais de moi, c'est déjà ça de gagné au pays du Grand Néant.

Les raisons de mon amnésie sont très confuses. J'ai subi un choc qui m'a plongé dans un long coma d'une durée de quinze mois, puis je me suis réveillé un beau matin, en parfaite santé mais la mémoire en moins. Le traumatisme que j'ai reçu a manqué de me tuer mais d'après les toubibs, réchapper à la mort est une situation que je maîtrise plutôt bien depuis que je suis bébé. Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer. Toujours est-il que j'évite les lames de Dame Faucheuse avec obstination, mais lorsque j'ai voulu en savoir plus, les médicomages se sont contentés de me sourire gentiment en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'agite, que je réfléchisse trop ou que je m'inquiète.

Ils sont marrants, ces toubibs ! J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent sous-entendre que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'héroïque. Maintenant, je suis vraiment inquiet !

**Orange**

Aujourd'hui, des gens sont venus me rendre visite à l'hôpital. Ils ont des cheveux couleur du feu et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. La dame m'a pris dans ses bras en pleurant, l'homme le plus âgé m'a serré la main les larmes aux yeux, des jumeaux m'ont donné de grandes tapes dans le dos, un autre jeune homme au visage meurtri m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, un quatrième m'a simplement regardé avec un grand sourire…

J'en ai eu le vertige. Tant d'effusions, tant d'embrassades, tant d'orange, j'ai dû m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour reprendre mes esprits.

Quand je suis ressorti, ils étaient encore plus blancs que moi. La petite femme replète m'a tendrement enlacé puis embrassé en me glissant un « Harry, mon chéri, tu nous as tellement manqués» qui m'a mis mal à l'aise. Puis ils sont tous repartis en me promettant de revenir bientôt… mais pas trop vite, le temps que je me remette de mes émotions.

L'amnésie, ça craint.

**Rouge**

Le lendemain, c'est une jeune femme brune qui est venue me rejoindre dans le patio où je me promène chaque après-midi pour me dégourdir les jambes. Elle est jolie comme tout avec ses longues boucles indisciplinées qu'elle remet sans cesse derrière ses oreilles d'un mouvement distrait. Lorsqu'elle s'est avancée vers moi dans sa robe rouge en cotonnade légère qui tranchait sur les blouses blanches du personnel médical, j'ai senti quelque chose s'éveiller au fond de moi. Du coup, je n'ai regardé qu'elle. Ses pommettes rosies par l'émotion, cette fossette qui creusait sa joue lorsqu'elle me souriait, la lumière qui irradiait de ses prunelles veloutées comme le chocolat, tout en elle n'était que douceur et harmonie.

J'ai retenu mon souffle, attendant qu'elle s'approche encore. Sans hésiter, elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes et les a serrées très fort, dans un chaleureux silence. Du coup, j'ai compris que nous étions… beaucoup l'un pour l'autre dans mon passé.

Les larmes ont perlé dans ses yeux sombres et lorsqu'elle m'a enlacé, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être parce qu'elle sentait la forêt, la sève de pin et d'autres fragrances dont je ne me souvenais pas des noms. Alors cette angoisse qui comprimait mon cœur en permanence s'est miraculeusement dissipée et je me suis senti… rassuré.

Peut-être ai-je été garde-forestier dans mon ancienne vie et que j'aimais vivre dans la forêt…

- Qui es-tu ? ai-je chuchoté à son oreille.

- Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger Weasley…

**Bleu**

Hermione Granger Weasley est revenue tous les jours. Pour me parler de moi. De qui je suis. Avec des mots très simples, elle m'apprend tout ce que je suis capable d'entendre, tout ce que je peux supporter, tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver ma place parmi les vivants. Sa patience est infinie et sa gentillesse, sa tendresse ont quelque chose d'apaisant.

Et puis surtout, lorsque j'ai une envie terrible de détruire tous les miroirs dans lesquels je ne me reconnais pas, il suffit que je pense à elle et pff, je me retiens.

Un jour, c'est Ronald Billius Weasley qui est venu me voir. Son arrivée a provoqué des bousculades dans les couloirs parce qu'il est quelqu'un de très connu paraît-il. Un célèbre gardien de _Quidditch _qui passe son temps à virevolter dans les airs… Ce doit être sympa de s'évader dans le ciel bleu pour échapper à toute cette réalité terrestre. Enfin, pendant que je lisais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit, Ron est entré dans ma chambre, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et s'est jeté sur moi pour me serrer très fort contre lui.

- Vieux frère ! T'es enfin réveillé !! Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais !

- Euh…

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse mais mon vocabulaire encore limité pour ce genre d'effusions.

- Harry, je suis Ronald Weasley. Et nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Heureusement, parce que d'habitude, je n'autorise pas les hommes à se jeter ainsi sur moi…

- Oh Harry, je savais que tu te réveillerais bientôt ! Tu n'as jamais pu te passer de moi. Dis, mon vieux, elles sont plutôt mignonnes les infirmières qui s'occupent de toi. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais Hermione m'a dit d'attendre ! Je comprends pourquoi maintenant…

Hum, quelque chose me disait que j'allais beaucoup apprécier ce type !

**Jaune**

Très tôt, un jeudi 5 juin, _elle_ est entrée dans ma vie. J'ai si peu de souvenirs que ce n'est pas très difficile de garder ceux qui vont marquer ma nouvelle existence d'amnésique. J'ai des tiroirs vides qui ne demandent qu'à se remplir.

Très blonde, elle a des yeux incroyablement gris, et un sourire qui ne la quitte jamais, même lorsque je m'énerve et que je jure à tout-va. Ron est un très bon professeur de jurons. Menue, pas très grande, toujours vêtue de robes chatoyantes, elle est apparue sur le seuil de ma chambre en claironnant joyeusement.

- Salut Harry ! Je suis Luna Lovegood, tu te souviens de moi ?

J'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher sous le choc. Youhouuu, je suis amnésique. Je ne reste pas à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste parce que je ne sais pas où dormir.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, a continué gaiement Luna Lovegood. C'est toujours ainsi, les gens m'oublient. On se connaît depuis l'école. J'étais à Poudlard avec toi. Et j'ai été ta cavalière pour une soirée où je me suis bien amusée, grâce à toi.

- Ah…

- Si tu as oublié cette soirée, rassure-toi, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Pas de troll échappé des cachots, pas de mort surprise, rien... Je peux entrer ?

- Euh…

- Merci !

Et voilà ! Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de dire _euh_, elle est entrée dans ma vie. Mais curieusement, je n'ai ressenti aucune envie de m'enfermer dans la salle de bains ou de sauter par la fenêtre. Mais par la suite, j'ai souvent eu envie de me taper la tête contre les murs ou d'éclater de rire, c'est selon. Cette fille me rend dingue.

D'un pas léger, elle a trottiné vers mon lit et s'est assise sur le bord, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. J'ai remué sur mon matelas, mal à l'aise face à ce regard étrangement rêveur mais direct.

- Tu as vérifié tes draps ? a-t-elle demandé brusquement.

- Hein ?

- Tes draps. Tu as regardé dans tes draps, sous ton matelas et ton oreiller ?

- Ben non… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter alors je suppose qu'il y a des nagoroghs qui se baladent quelque part.

- Des _quoi _?

- Des nagoroghs ! Ce sont des petites bêtes qui adorent les coins moelleux et chauds. Mais elles sont très poilues et provoquent des démangeaisons.

Durant quelques secondes d'éternité, je suis resté immobile dans mon lit puis j'ai bondi en criant comme un dément :

- Retire-moi ces sales bestioles de làààààààààà !

Un médicomage est entré en perte et fracas en entendant mes hurlements, a trouvé Luna Lovegood occupée à secouer mes draps d'un air ravi et je suis passé pour le crétin du jour. Que voulez-vous, je suis amnésique, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler du cas Luna _Loufoca _Lovegood.

- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous, les nagoroghs n'existent pas, a soupiré le toubib quand il a su les raisons de mes couinements.

- Bien sûr que si, a rétorqué distraitement Luna.

- Mais non, ça se saurait.

- Justement, moi je sais.

- C'est n'importe quoi…

- Prouvez-moi le contraire !

- Mais je ne peux pas prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas.

- Alors, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour un médicomage. Harry, si j'étais toi, j'en choisirai un autre !

- Oh et puis zut ! Débrouillez-vous avec vos… bestioles !

Le médicomage a tourné le dos dans un grand mouvement de blouse blanche et claqué la porte derrière lui. Moi, je me suis mis à rire pour la première fois depuis mon réveil et ce fut comme si une vague de bonheur se diffusait à travers tout mon corps. Je me suis senti renaître à la vie.

Cette première rencontre avec Luna a été très mouvementée. Mais les suivantes n'ont pas été plus calmes. Cependant, contrairement à toutes ces personnes qui défilent dans ma chambre pour m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire, Luna est celle dont j'attends le plus impatiemment la visite parce qu'elle est folle et que je ne suis pas loin de le devenir quand peu à peu, je comprends que mes souvenirs sont perdus à tout jamais.

Du coup, je me dis que je ne serai pas tout seul au pays des zinzins et ça me rassure.

**Marron**

Un jour, j'ai enfin quitté l'hôpital. Hermione et Ron Weasley sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmené dans leur appartement londonien où ma chambre m'attendait. Chouette, une chambre avec des rideaux d'organdi jaune pâle, un grand lit avec des draps blancs immaculés sans nagoroghs et un bureau où je pourrai travailler. Sur quoi, mystère et boules de gomme. Chaque chose en son temps.

- Harry, tu es ici chez toi, a dit Hermione. Ron et moi allons t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour t'en sortir tout seul, quand nous ne serons pas là. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris deux semaines de vacances pour m'occuper de toi et nous aurons le temps de parler du passé.

- De Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et de tout ce que tu voudras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le ton grave de sa voix m'a inquiété. J'ai senti une tension voilée, une tristesse contenue. Nous étions dans le salon de leur appartement, je les ai regardés, tous les deux et brusquement, j'ai eu peur de ce qu'ils allaient me dire.

_Nous sommes des sorciers_. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, un sorcier. Hermione a alors agité un bout de bois marron clair en prononçant très distinctement _Wingardium Leviosa_, et hop, un livre s'est élevé dans les airs. Puis Ron a ouvert un album photos et j'ai regardé avec fascination des joueurs de _Quidditch _exécuter des figures impressionnantes sur des balais.

Je suis resté des heures à retourner une baguette magique entre mes doigts, intrigué et angoissé à la fois. Du coup, j'ai appelé mon amie Luna à la rescousse.

- Luna, tu sais que je suis un sorcier ?

- Bien sûr, Harry, ce n'est pas moi qui suis amnésique !

Luna est bizarre, mais logique.

- Mais je ne sais plus comment faire…

- Bah, c'est comme le Quidditch ! Une fois qu'on est monté sur un balai, on ne peut plus oublier comment voler !

- Facile à dire…

- Tu as été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des lustres. Et plusieurs fois, tu as permis à ton équipe de remporter la coupe de Quidditch de ta maison. Bref, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien.

- Et si je ne savais plus tenir sur un balai ? ai-je demandé avec appréhension.

Luna a virevolté autour de moi, plutôt amusante dans sa robe constellée d'oiseaux multicolores qui me rappelait le rideau de douche de notre salle de bains.

- Tant pis, Harry ! Tu pourras toujours utiliser le balai pour faire le ménage.

Les conversations avec Luna sont toujours très constructives.

**Gris**

Là, ça se complique.

Hermione m'a patiemment raconté Poudlard, nos six années de scolarité, les bons, les méchants, les rires, les larmes, les morts. Plusieurs nuits durant, j'ai subi une overdose d'aventures. A travers ses récits, j'essayais de me persuader que je me souvenais de ceci ou de cela mais le vide immense qui m'envahissait toujours me vrillait les tripes.

Et durant toutes ces nuits où nous sommes restés assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, je ne voyais que la main d'Hermione dans celle de Ron. Je me suis senti terriblement seul, sans ma mémoire, sans une main à serrer pour me réconforter, sans une épaule sur laquelle m'endormir, sans un visage sur lequel me pencher pour puiser dans les lèvres aimées la force de continuer.

J'ai compris que Ron et Hermione partageaient quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais partager avec eux, quelque chose de secret, de précieux, de magique. Quelque chose qui m'éloignait d'eux.

Pour chasser mon mal-être, j'ai appelé Luna. Quand je suis malheureux, j'appelle Luna. Quand l'angoisse me guette, j'appelle Luna. Quand j'ai envie que le soleil écarte les nuages gris chargés d'orage ou la brume froide et humide, j'appelle Luna.

- Luna, j'ai eu des petites amies autrefois ?

- Bien sûr. La première s'appelait Mimi Geignarde.

- Merde !!! C'est quoi ce nom ?!

- Mimi est un fantôme qui est tombé amoureux de toi.

- Eurk, c'est pas mal d'être amnésique finalement.

- Tu n'es pas sorti avec elle, rassure-toi.

- Ouf, je me sens mieux là…

- Tu es sorti avec Cho Chang.

- Elle était jolie ?

- Oui, très !

- Et ça s'est bien passé entre nous ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de la faire pleurer.

- Ah… J'étais si nul que cela comme petit ami ?

- Nooon !! Tu étais très jeune, c'est tout. Et l'amour, c'est très compliqué. Puis tu es sorti avec Ginevra Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

- La sœur de Ron ? Je l'ai faite fuir, elle aussi ?

- Oui mais pour d'autres raisons plus graves et plus sérieuses. Tu étais à la recherche des horcruxes et tu as préféré rompre de peur de la mettre en danger. Tu as perdu des êtres chers au cours de ton existence, Harry, et tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre, elle.

- Et aujourd'hui…

- Elle est morte, Harry. Je suis désolée.

Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines, mon cœur a raté un battement et j'ai dû pâlir parce que Luna a pris ma main dans la sienne et l'a serrée très fort. J'avais peur d'entendre la suite.

- Comment est-elle morte ? ai-je enfin demandé.

- Au cours de la dernière Grande Bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'a pas souffert, tu sais.

- Je voudrais pouvoir la pleurer, Luna, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne me souviens pas…

Les doigts de Luna ont effleuré ma joue et je me suis tourné vers elle. Luna a des paillettes d'or dans ses yeux qui sont de la couleur du ciel lorsque le jour chasse la nuit et que les dernières étoiles tardent à disparaître. Les larmes brillaient dans ses prunelles grises.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je le ferai pour toi.

**Noir**

En ma qualité de Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers, je suis invité à une grande fête célébrée en mon honneur. Eh oui, je suis tombé dans un coma profond juste après avoir dégommé LE vilain-vilain et du coup, je n'ai pas pu participer aux réjouissances. Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis pas né sous une bonne étoile. Bref, je ne sais pas si le Harry Potter « pré-amnésie » se serait passé d'une telle soirée, mais le Harry Potter « post-amnésie » s'en serait _vraiment _passé.

Heureusement, je ne suis pas seul à affronter cette super fiesta. Hermione et Ron étaient là et surtout, Luna. Je lui avais demandé d'être ma cavalière, comme au bon vieux temps, et elle avait accepté, ravie. De toute façon, un rien l'enchante.

Et j'ai bien eu raison de l'inviter.

La cérémonie a été longue et les invités plus engoncés les uns que les autres dans leurs costumes. Beaucoup cherchaient à m'entretenir de choses dont je ne souvenais pas. Peu arrivaient à m'arracher trois mots d'affilée. Mais heureusement, Luna a été à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Etre amnésique est une expérience douloureuse, angoissante. Je reste des nuits éveillé dans l'attente d'un écho de mon passé qui ne vient pas, d'une étincelle de lumière qui me montrerait le chemin pour sortir de ce tunnel obscur où j'erre sans but. Mais rien… Les ténèbres m'entourent et me retiennent.

Alors, me retrouver au milieu de ces gens qui me connaissaient mais dont je n'avais aucun souvenir était une épreuve indescriptible. Ils me parlaient et je répondais du bout des lèvres, ils me serraient la main en se disant heureux de me savoir en pleine forme et j'avais envie de crier que je n'allais pas bien du tout, ils me donnaient des accolades parce que grâce à moi, ils étaient encore en vie et je murmurais des « Y'a pas de quoi » misérables.

Pourtant, lorsque Luna est apparue, le sourire est revenu brusquement sur mes lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui captait les lumières de la salle et marchait avec précaution parce qu'elle portait des escarpins à talons hauts et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Dans ses cheveux, elle avait piqué des bleuets et de la bruyère. A ses oreilles pendaient des cerises et des myrtilles, et autour de son cou, une mince chaîne argentée avec un petit écrou.

Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est dirigée d'un pas très lent vers moi. Puis brusquement, elle s'est arrêtée au milieu de la salle, a retiré ses talons hauts pour trottiner vers moi pieds nus sous les regards effarés des convives.

- Ouf ! a-t-elle soupiré joyeusement. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je retire ces chaussures ! Je me suis promis de tenir au moins le temps de te rejoindre mais j'ai vraiment peur de me casser la figure !

- Mais non, Luna. Tu es ravissante ce soir.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus ! Sans ta cravate, tu serais beau comme un chaudron !

- Bonsoir, Harry. Bonsoir, Mademoiselle...

- Luna. Luna Lovegood. Et vous êtes Monsieur Slughorn. Vous avez été professeur de potions pendant que j'étais élève à Poudlard.

- Hum... Je me souviens de vous, bien sûr.

- Je ne crois pas, non, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'oublie.

- Hum, hum... Harry, je continue à tenir des réunions chez moi et vous êtes cordialement invité. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de rencontrer des sorciers qui... hum, pourraient vous aider à retrouver la mémoire en évoquant des hauts faits passés...

- Comme votre exil aux Etats-Unis ? s'enquit doucement Luna en souriant. Vous savez, lorsque la Grande Bataille a commencé, vous avez disparu d'un coup, pouf !

- Hum... Ce n'était pas un exil, Mademoiselle Lovegoutte. J'étais chargé de négocier avec nos alliés d'Outre-Atlantique pour obtenir de l'aide dans notre combat contre Vous-savez-qui...

- C'est Lovegood, Monsieur. Oh oui, l'aide est venue mais sans vous, amusant non ?

- Hum, hum...

- Heureusement que le Ministère a eu l'armée d'Héliopathes pour renforcer les rangs.

- Mais, jeune demoiselle, les Héliopathes n'existent pas...

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir, vous n'étiez pas là !

- Parce que... parce que...

- Oh Harry, l'orchestre commence à jouer. Si on allait danser ? Au plaisir, Monsieur Slughorn !

- Au-revoir, M'sieur !

- Et pour mes réunions...

- J'ai peur d'avoir oublié votre adresse, M'sieur. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça me reviendra un jour… peut-être ! Bonne soirée !

J'ai suivi Luna sur la piste de danse et la soirée a perdu toute sa grisaille.

**Vert**

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Luna. Elle m'emmène flâner le long de la Tamise, m'entraîne dans des magasins pittoresques et me fait découvrir le monde des sorciers. A travers ses yeux rêveurs, la magie est amusante, bizarre mais simple.

De toute manière, avec Luna, tout est amusant, bizarre mais simple. Et je me sens à l'aise dans sa douce folie. Un peu comme si j'étais rentré chez moi.

Pourtant un soir, je les ai entendues se disputer. Luna et Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter parce que mon nom est entré dans la conversation.

- Tu devrais le dire à Harry ! disait Luna d'une voix triste. Ce n'est pas juste de lui cacher la vérité.

- Je ne lui cache pas la vérité, avait rétorqué Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Les médicomages ne savent pas encore si ses pouvoirs sont définitivement perdus alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'inquiéter avec des incertitudes.

- Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur pour lui. Tu devrais déjà lui parler de cette éventualité.

- Non !

- Moi je le ferai.

- Luna !

- Qui essayes-tu de préserver de la douleur, Hermione ? Lui ou toi ?

Hermione n'avait rien répondu et j'étais retourné dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Perdre la mémoire, c'était déjà angoissant. La seule chose dont j'arrivais à me souvenir mais que je n'avais encore dite à personne, c'était cette lueur verte. Un éclair aveuglant et puis, plus rien. Alors je me disais que peut-être, un jour, tout reviendrait.

Mais perdre mes pouvoirs de sorcier… _Merde !_

**Multicolore**

Luna est rentrée dans ma chambre alors que je faisais semblant de dormir, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Sans hésiter, elle s'est assise sur le bord de mon lit et m'a tiré les cheveux doucement.

- Aïe, je dors !

- Vraiment ? Et bien moi, dans ton rêve, je te fais ceci…

Brusquement, j'ai senti une caresse sur ma nuque. C'était timide, intime et très sensuel. Surpris, je me suis retourné et j'ai rencontré le sourire de Luna. Un sourire qui a chaviré mon cœur.

Luna n'a pas la beauté d'Hermione mais elle a quelque chose d'infiniment charmant et touchant. Ses lèvres sont rouges comme les cerises. Je ne sais pas si c'est un souvenir de mon passé, mais j'ai l'intime conviction d'avoir aimé les cerises.

- Et bien moi, dans mon rêve, je fais ceci, dis-je en me redressant.

Je me suis penché vers elle et résolument, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains. Elle a écarquillé des yeux remplis de surprise, sa bouche s'est entrouverte sous la stupeur mais elle ne s'est pas écartée, ne m'a pas repoussé et a attendu.

Alors je l'ai embrassée.

Sa bouche était tendre, douce sous la mienne et lorsqu'instinctivement, j'ai caressé sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, elle m'a rendu mon baiser, cédé à mes désirs. Incapable de résister à l'attraction de son corps, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, serrée contre moi et allongée sur le lit pour mieux épouser ses courbes. Mes mains sont allées à la rencontre de ses épaules, de son dos, de ses reins, de ses fesses. J'ai embrassé son cou, le creux de sa clavicule, suis descendu vers sa poitrine et ai mordillé doucement les pointes qui se tendaient sous sa robe.

Elle a gémi, soupiré, ses doigts se sont enfouis dans mes cheveux, ont effleuré ma nuque, ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Une douleur dans mon bas-ventre a manqué de me terrasser.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Tellement besoin d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait rien me refuser.

Luna est ainsi, généreuse et aimante.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, j'en voulais encore. Lorsqu'elle s'est endormie entre mes bras, je la serrais toujours contre moi, de crainte qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais et que ce ne soit vraiment qu'un rêve. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit et quant au petit matin, elle s'est éveillée entre mes bras, je la tenais toujours contre moi.

- Luna, je ne retrouverai jamais la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, a murmuré Luna en frottant sa joue contre mon épaule. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé.

- Luna, je ne retrouverai jamais mes pouvoirs de sorcier non plus.

Le silence s'est étiré entre nous et j'ai senti Luna se figer. Puis, doucement, elle a levé son visage radieux vers moi.

- Harry, des milliers de gens vivent sans pouvoir magique et ils accomplissent des choses merveilleuses. Ils sauvent des vies et franchissent des montagnes sans baguette magique. Tu apprendras à vivre sans. Et je t'aiderai, si tu le veux bien.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis célèbre et j'ai mon nom dans les manuels d'histoire mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette vie passée. C'est dur, Luna. C'est très dur.

- Tu t'appelles Harry Potter et tu es là, ici, avec moi et c'est cela le plus important. Tu peux passer ta vie à rechercher ton passé mais tu peux aussi bâtir ton futur en commençant à apprécier ton présent. A vivre intensément l'instant présent. Tu es en vie, tu as des amis qui t'aiment, des gens qui se soucient de toi. Tu m'as, moi. Je serais toujours là, Harry. Toujours.

- Luna…

- Et puis tu sais, Harry, si tu as vraiment besoin de te souvenir de quelque chose de ton passé, il te suffira d'aller à la bibliothèque consulter ta biographie ! C'est une chance que moi je n'ai pas. Si tu savais tout ce que j'oublie et dont je ne me rappellerai sans doute jamais !

- Je suis amnésique mais toi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, même si je devais perdre la mémoire une seconde fois. Je t'aime tellement Luna.

- Oh, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Ne pas m'oublier. Je t'aime moi aussi, Harry. Et si on partait à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus tous les deux ? Ce serait drôle !

Oui, Luna avait raison, comme toujours.

La magie ne résidait pas seulement dans une baguette en bois de houx. La magie, c'était l'amitié, l'amour, les sourires d'une femme qui vous enchante et ravive les couleurs de la vie par sa fantaisie et sa tendresse, les rires d'un solide gaillard qui jamais ne vous laissera tomber, d'une brunette sur laquelle je pourrais toujours m'appuyer, d'amis fidèles et de soirées animées à manger des marshmallows grillés dans le feu de la cheminée.

J'avais peut-être perdu ma mémoire et mes pouvoirs mais j'avais surtout gagné l'amour d'une délicieuse jeune femme qui savait rendre l'ordinaire en extraordinaire. Et cela, c'était magique.

Ma vie pouvait enfin commencer.

**THE END**


End file.
